


Call Me Maybe

by OfficeLady



Category: K-On!
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Romance, Shoujo-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficeLady/pseuds/OfficeLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wish to meet someone interesting today." A wish brings two people together in a way least expected. One-shot...probably. AU. OoC RitsuXMio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Maybe

A one-shot AU very loosely based on the song Call Me Maybe by Carly Rai Jepsen. The characters are also a bit out of canon. Thanks to my beta and best friend AngelinHell for editing. Enjoy!

-0-0-0-0-0-

I don't own K-ON! or the song Call Me Maybe.

-0-0-0-0-0-

I walked down the street to meet my friend Kotobuki Tsumugi at the grand opening of her newly established café. I could already see people lining up to get inside. Two family guards at the entrance; probably to make sure things didn't get too rowdy.

For weeks Mugi had been promoting her business, giving away free samples of food and appearing on tv from time to time to remind people of the release date and location. I contributed by handing out flyers and word of mouth. In return, she gave me a VIP ticket that let me have anything at the café on the house today. I examined how far the line to get inside went. It appeared to go down for at least 3 blocks before cutting off at a corner.

"Well, Mugi has her work cut out for her today, that's for sure." I chuckled slightly before sitting on the edge of a nearby fountain and checked the time.

"Hmmm. I wonder if I should go in right now…"

My voice trailed off as I saw a woman younger than myself with cat ears suddenly running toward me, not paying attention to where she was going. I jumped out of the way instinctively and cringed as a suddenly splash came from the fountain. I looked up and saw a brown haired girl running up to the fountain, gasping for breath.

"Azu…haa…Azunyan…why…haaa….why did you…haahaa…run away from me?"

"Because you wouldn't stop trying to put that tail on me, Yui-senpai!" The cat ear girl huffed out. "Now I'm all wet."

I couldn't help but let out a laugh as I took a handkerchief out of my pocket.

"Um, are you alright?" I asked as I helped the girl out of the fountain.

"Y-yes. Just wet." The cat-eared girl said, glaring daggers at her companion.

"I'm sorry I moved out of the way." I said, scratching my head awkwardly.

"It's okay. Almost anyone would have done the same thing. I know I would have."

"I know it's not much, but here." I held out a handkerchief.

The cat-eared girl blushed as she took the handkerchief and muttered a 'thank you' before slumping away, her friend spouting apologies. I couldn't help but smile at their retreating forms.

I saw a glimmer of light near my feet and saw something shining on the ground. Two coins laying side by side, a ten-yen coin and a five hundred-yen coin were lying where the cat-eared girl had stepped out of the fountain. I picked them up and looked to the direction where the two girls had left, but they were nowhere in sight. I prayed that I wouldn't get divine retribution for pocketing the five hundred-yen coin. I pondered on what to do with the useless ten-yen coin and suddenly had an idea. I flicked the coin into the fountain and put my hands together, clapping twice before bowing my head.

"I wish to meet someone interesting today."

Satisfied with my wish, I made my way to the café entrance and pulled out my VIP card. I heard some people complaining as one guard ordered people to move back to let me through. I smiled sheepishly and lowered my head in apology

"Did you bring a guest with you?" One of the guards said to me as he crossed my name off a sheet of paper.

I was puzzled for a moment but then recalled that the invitation said I could bring a guest with me. I was about to say no but changed my mind.

"That person over there." I said, pointing at nobody in particular.

"The woman in white?"

"Yes." I said without looking at who the guard was talking about.

The two guards looked at me skeptically and muttered amongst themselves but let me in without further questioning. I could faintly hear them call for the woman in white. Satisfied, I turned my attention to the scene in front of me and was impressed. The matching colors of the décor in the café and the overall tranquility of the atmosphere were perfect. Many cute waitresses and a handsome bartender only added to it. He waved at me but before I could wave back he had already turned his attention elsewhere. I shook my head and looked for Mugi.

I saw her behind a counter taking payments from customers. She smiled apologetically at me and mouthed I'm sorry but I gave her a grin to show that it was alright. I saw two people get off from their seats in the bar and decided to sit there. After ordering an iced tea and a slice of strawberry cake, I let my eyes wander throughout the café, basking in the feeling of having so many positive people around me. My traveling eyes accidentally locked with those of an unruly man with blonde dyed hair and I couldn't help but curse when he came up to me, a fake smile plastered on his face. I smiled nervously at him.

"Hey there Miss, you alone?"

"No." I said, perhaps a bit too quickly, as he narrowed his eyes for a split second before smiling at me again.

"Well your friend doesn't seem to be here at the moment, so until they do how about I sit down and we can-"

Before he could finish talking, someone wedged their way through between us and took the seat. A woman near my own age stared at the shelves of alcohol with disinterest before examining her nails.

"Oi. Lady. What do you think you're doing? That's my seat!" The man said to her.

I watched as she sighed and gave him a look of loathing.

"I'm sorry, but this is my seat. My friend here was just saving it for me while I went to say hello to the owner of the café, who happens to be our friend. Isn't that right, Tainaka-san?"

Despite my confusion, I quickly nodded.

"It's just as she says. I was just waiting for her to get back."

The man glared at both of us and was about to say something but when he saw a guard making his way toward us, he shook his head in disgust.

"Damn women. Always looking out for each other. I wasn't even going to…"

His voice disappeared with the sounds of the café as he left. I turned back to the woman beside me and was about to thank her but she spoke out first.

"Next time, Tainaka-san, try not to look at anyone unless you really want to talk to them." She was looking at the shelves of alcohol again as she said this.

My smile turned into a frown and as I tried to think of a comeback, but when she turned to me with a smile that immediately took away all thoughts from my mind. Then she laughed. I sensed that this was not something she usually did in front of people and for some reason I felt something warm akin fondness swell up within me and I joined with her laughter. Some people near us coughed a bit and we both tried to compose ourselves, with a slight chuckle escaping from our lips here and there. I took the time to look at her closely and saw that she wore a white tank top and ripped jeans which perfectly contrasted with her long black hair and gray eyes.

"I must say…er…." When I realized I still didn't know her name.

"Akiyama. Akiyama Mio."

"Thank you. I must say, Akiyama-san, I'm grateful you stepped in like that. I don't know why you did when no one else did but I'm grateful nonetheless." I said while bowing my head to her.

"I'm not really sure why I went and did that either. I was in line when the guards suddenly called out for me to go in even though there were people in front of me. When I approached my friend Mugi to ask her about it, she suddenly said, "Tainaka" and pointed over here before taking off. When I saw what was happening I just…acted."

"Well I'm glad you knew what was going on. I had no clue what to do." I laughed sheepishly.

"And I'm glad that because of this, my wish to meet someone interesting today came true."

My eyes widened at her remark and I barely noticed the bartender place my slice of cake in front of me. I thought of asking Akiyama-san if she was a classmate of Mugi from college when she mentioned being her friend but I gave up on it seeing as I could always ask Mugi about it later. Before I could think of something else to say, Akiyama-san said excitedly,

"Oh, strawberry cake! My favorite!"

She ushered a waitress over and asked if they had more, frowning when she was told they were out. She sighed, closing her eyes. I stayed quiet as I looked from my cake to her, noticing that she was peeking at it through one eye.

"It would have been nice to have at least a bite of strawberry cake. I've been so busy, meeting people today. If only there was some kind, wonderful person who wouldn't mind sharing their cake with me."

I felt a slight blush rise to my face at the flattery I knew was purposely aimed at me.

"Alright. Alright." I laughed. "For all you've done for me, you can have half my cake." I said as I motioned to the bartender that I needed another plate. He quickly brought it with a fork and placed it in front of Akiyama-san. "Help yourself, Akiyama-san."

I felt my ego begin to take over and was about say something more, but stopped when she gave me the most beautiful smile I had ever seen on a person.

"Thank you, Tainaka-san. You're the best!"

She looked directly at me with those impossible gray eyes of her, laughter and something mischievous within them. I felt heart beat faster as I lost control of my blush and panicked.

"I-I have to go!" I managed to stammer out.

I immediately stood up and made to leave but she grabbed my wrist and I realized how nice and cool her hand felt on my rapidly rising body heat.

"Hey, wait! Why do you have to leave? You haven't even eaten your half of the cake yet."

I willed myself to calm down and gently pulled off her hand. I took out a pen from my bag and began writing on a napkin. She watched me questioningly but stayed quiet. There was one moment where I could have sworn she had smirked at me, though if she did I had no clue as to why. I finished writing and gave her the napkin before weaving my fingers through my hair.

"What's this?" She said.

"I…Look, I know we just met so this may seem crazy to you but if you don't mind…call me maybe?"

"What?" She said, lifting an eyebrow.

"What I mean to say is that if you're ever bored or something, call me if you like…and we can hang out. That's my number and email address."

"Okay. Sounds like a plan." She said as she put the napkin in her pocket.

"And take the rest of the cake if you want. You earned it, Akiyama Mio-san." I said, letting myself relax.

"Really? Thank you!" She said. "Well, it's definitely been a pleasure meeting you, Tainaka-san."

She gave me another full blown smile and I suddenly found it very hard to look at her. I bowed to her and bolted before she could say anything more to me. I caught sight of Mugi who looked at me with concern but I shook my head, unable to hide the ridiculously huge grin on my face as I exited the café, wondering when Mugi would have time for the two of us to talk about her friend Akiyama Mio.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey Mugi, finally got a break?" I asked my friend as she sat down next to me at the bar.

The café rush seemed to have finally calmed down and as far as I could tell, there weren't any people standing outside waiting to be let in.

"Yes, finally. I wish I could have helped you earlier with Ritsu but something else came up right then. I'm sorry I just left you there like that."

"So her first name is Ritsu?" I asked, delighted at this tidbit of information.

Mugi must have caught my smile for she grinned at me slyly.

"Oh, interested in Ricchan now, are we Mio?"

I felt a slight blush rush to my face and decided to play along.

"Yes, I'm interested in her. It's not every day you see a young woman whose wandering eyes invite a yakuza looking man to approach her. She was just asking for trouble by doing that. I just pitied her and wanted to help."

I decided to keep to myself that it was rather a primitive feeling akin to possession that made me want to help her friend out. It wasn't something I wanted to share with Mugi, at least not now. I know my words weren't what Mugi wanted to hear as she frowned but she didn't know that I knew that and so I laughed.

"I'm only joking with you, Tsumugi. Don't give me that look. I really did want to help her but not because I pitied her." I chuckled as the bartender placed the drink I ordered earlier in front of me. "I didn't get a chance to tell you or her for that matter, but she was the one who got me into the café. I lost my VIP card and your guards wouldn't let me in no matter what I said, so I had to go in line like everyone else."

"Remind me to go over with the guards pictures of people who are to always be allowed in, regardless if they have an invitation or not." Mugi said this with such force that I shuddered slightly.

She smiled at me and I gave her a dubious look before continuing.

"Anyways, I suppose she didn't look at me when told them to let me in because she had no idea who I was when I helped her out. I had wanted to ask you about her, since I figured you knew her since she had a VIP card as well. I was going to thank her for getting me in, but in the end she was the one who was thanking me." I smiled as I took a sip of my drink.

"Yes. That's Ricchan for you. I've known her all throughout elementary to high school but after graduation she had to move due to her father's job. She came back a few months ago looking for a job. So I had her give out flyers and spread word of my café. Even some of the menu items here are creations she came up with. Like that drink you have." Mugi said.

"Oh really?" I said, impressed. I sampled my drink again and decided it really was quite good.

"I wish you two had met under different circumstances but what's done is done." Mugi said, sighing. "I hope you two can be friends. I'll tell you one thing about Ricchan. There's never a dull moment with an interesting person like her around you as a friend, that's for sure." Mugi said, fondness evident in her voice.

"Interesting, huh…" I mumbled pensively. "I guess the fountain does work."

"What did you say Mio?" Mugi said.

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing, Mugi." I watched as she got out of her seat and adjusted her apron. "Gotta go already?"

"Yeah, it was only a break. But I'll be done at nine if you want to come back."

"Alright. I will then." I said. "Should we have dinner together too?"

"That'll be nice. We haven't talked over a meal in some time."

We both heard a bell ring and Mugi smiled at me apologetically.

"Sorry Mio-chan. Gotta go. I'll see you later!"

Mugi gave me a quick hug and left. I pulled out a napkin from my pocket and added the number written on it to my cell phone.

"Call me maybe, huh?" I said, looking at the words TAINAKA RITSU on my phone screen. I recalled how cute and flustered she was when she gave me her number. I smiled and ordered another drink.


End file.
